grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Enzo Giordano
Enzo Giordano is a former Marine Lieutenant, he has since deserted, and is looking for a group to travel with. Appearance He is a 24 year old man, standing 5'11" and weighing 179 lbs. He is not muscular, but very toned. He has messy, black, medium length hair. His eyes are large, and dark brown. He always wears a red headband, the same one he wore in his time as a marine. He wears a white sleeveless coat with a red stiched motif near the bottom, and black pants with a large belt with the symbol of the Assassin's Brotherhood acting as the buckle. He also wears a gaunlet on his right wrist. This gaunlet houses his signature weapon, The Hidden Blade. History Enzo worked hard as a child, and he lived happily with his family. They lived in a small industrial town, and were the richest family in their area. His father was the mayor of the town, and basically made all of the decisions. The people in the town respected him, and things generally went smoothly. The only issue was a lone factory in the town. This factory was producing weapons for many groups of people, many of the people who procured their services were marines. And while this was generally looked at without a care, Enzo's father felt differently. He looked upon this company with great disdain, knowing what kind of damage marines caused in their wake. The decision came down from the elder Giordano to close down this factory to protect the well-being of the people all over the country. As the factory was being closed up, it was met with a great resistance. Several bands of pirates showed up in the small town, to try and stop it's destruction. Mayor Giordano and his wife were going to go to the site to help in the effort to halt the resistance. As his parents walked out the door, Enzo tried clinging to his parents, begging them not to go. He begged and pleaded, but his parents knew what they had to do. This was the last time Enzo saw his parents. They were able to drive the pirates away, but lost their lives in the process. Enzo ran away from the town after he heard the news, only taking his father's signature wrist gauntlets containing the great hidden blades, passed down in his family for generations. He spent years honing his skills, manipulating people to his will and stealing to get by. He spent all those years dwelling on his parents death, and spent all of his time plotting his revenge on all pirates. After he learned of the Navy, he decided to join, after learning of their fight against the pirates. Fighting Style Enzo fights with two retractable hidden blades at his wrists. He is quick and clever, albeit not super strong. His strength comes in being dexterous in striking his opponents, and to take opponents, and to take advantage of his opportunities. He is careful to make the first strike in any fight to make sure he takes down his opponent before his opponent has the opportunity to take advantage of his lack of physical strength. Abilities Being an assassin, Enzo knows the human body very well, if he rolls a crit, it does +5 Damage. Skills Blade: Level 3 Hammer: Level 1 Axe: Level 1 Bow: Level 1 Guns: Level 1 Spear: Level 1 Unarmed: Level 1 Custom: Level 1 Plot Harmony Festival: Enzo and his crew were sent to the Harmony Festival by his commanding officer, the Captain of The Shindere Crusaders, 201st Brigade of the Royal Navy. Enzo enjoyed the Festival, sparring a bit as well as taking part in the Harmony Festival's tournament, where he fought a good match against Lahduk, but was unfortunately bounced in the first round. He went to the sparring grounds on the second day of the festival, and met Aces Razorback. He eventually befriended the man, and after a long sparring match, he befriended him, and convinced him to join the Navy. On the third day of the festival, there was a tragedy. An explosion at the port. Enzo's ship was destroyed, killing all of his men. This caused Enzo great pain, and due to his failure, he left the navy, and decided to roam until he found his place.